¿Me odia? o ¿Me ama?
by Elian
Summary: ANTES TITULADO AMORES EN HOWARTS Como se enamoraron Sirius y Remus, version mia, ¿quienes son esos extraños que han llegado? ¿que le pasa a Ron y a Harry? SLASH mucho slash parejas: SiriusRemus LuciusRon DracoHarry y puede qeu alguna otra no se
1. Default Chapter

N.A: Hola soy Elian y este es mi primer fic así que espero que sean piadosos conmigo, acepto criticas constructivas pero nada de insultos ni virus.  
  
Parejas: Sirius/Remus, Lucius/Ron, Draco/Harry y alguna otra que se me ocurra.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío y solo utilizo sus personajes para pasar el rato y intentar divertir y entretener a otras personas y nunca con fines lucrativos.  
  
ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC CONTIENE SLASH, YAOI, SHOUNEN-AI COMO LO QUIERAN LLAMR ASÍ QUE SI NO TOLERAS ESTE GENERO DALE AL BOTON DE ATRAS Y VE A LEER OTRA HISTORIA QUE YO QUEJAS NO QUIERO QUE YA HE AVISADO, SI TOLERAS ESTE GENRO Y TE GUSTA ADELANTE SEAS VIENVENIDO, LEE EL FIC Y DESPUÉS CRITÍCALO.  
  
La historia no se muy bien donde se debe situar eso lo dejo a su elección. No es una continuación del 5 libro pero si una especie de Universo Alterno, aquí Remus no es un licántropo y Sirius no es perseguido por la muerte de 13 muggles y no esta muerto, la historia no contiene spoliers del 5 libro y Voldemort la a palmado (a muerto) desde hace tres años  
  
------------------Al fic------------------  
  
Ya no aguantaba mas esto había sido la gota que colma el vaso, esta vez Sirius Black se había pasado y Remus no se lo perdonaría, nunca le perdonaría que por su culpa se hubiera tenido que cortar el pelo, el único recuerdo que le quedaba de su padre, como el muy imbécil se atrevería a mencionar una sola palabra sobre su pelo o alardear de que el había sido el causante lo mataba, lo descuartizaba, lo ahorcaba o puede que le diera alguna poción, le daba igual solo quería ver a ese tonto muchos metros bajo tierra y esta vez estaba seguro.  
  
Ya estaba harto de las bromas tontas de Black y su pandilla de trogloditas imbéciles que no tienen cerebro y necesitan que alguien piense por ellos y quien mejor que imbécil-poco-cerebro-Black (como lo había apodado cariñosamente Remus), esta vez la pagaría y muy caro, nadie se metía con Remus Jonathan Lupin y menos con su pelo y eso era algo que Sirius Black debería aprender.  
  
Todo comenzó cuando en clases de pociones Black le había tirado "accidentalmente" el caldero con poción incluida y le había llenado de ese líquido asqueroso y repugnante, por consecuencia su cabello color paja que le llegaba hasta la cintura se lo había tenido que cortar y ahora lo tenia unos 4 dedos por debajo de los hombros, desde ese día el odio que sentía Remus por Sirius se había incrementado 100 veces mas.  
  
En estos momentos Remus se dirigía hacia clase de Transformaciones, esperaba no tener que encontrarse con Black, pero ese día su suerte se había marchado a Hawai para darse unas vacaciones y se encontró con Sirius, a la entrada de la clase, justo cuando Black empezaba a abrir su asquerosa boca, apareció la profesora MacGonagall, interrumpiendo así la pelea que estaba a punto de comenzar.  
  
La primera hora de Transformaciones paso sin ningún percance, pero poco imaginaba la profesora lo que se iba a montar dentro de unos minutos, entre dos de sus mejores alumnos. Toda la clase intentaba transformar una pluma de halcón en un ratón, por ahora solo Sirius y Remus habían conseguido que se le notara algún cambio, a la pluma de Sirius le habían salido unos bigotes y a la de Remus una cola.  
  
Sirius ya estaba cansado de intentar convertir aquella pluma en un ratón, así que decidió que era mejor molestar a alguien y quien mejor que Remus que se sentaba delante de él, Sirius se levantó pretendiendo hacer como iba a pedir algo a Remus, se paro a su lado y le dijo muy bajito para que nadie lo pudiera oír.  
  
-Creo que te sienta bien el nuevo look que llevas.  
  
Remus no se pudo controlar y se lanzo sobre Sirius, para intentar acabar con aquel ser que solo tenia un pensamiento en la cabeza molestar a la gente, especialmente a él. Así que en plena clase de Transformaciones y delante del escritorio de la profesora MacGonagall los dos muchachos se liaron a golpes. Hicieron falta 4 chicos y dos hechizos inmovilizadotes pare que Remus dejara de intentar matar a Sirius, este por su parte con solo un hechizo había parado.  
  
-Señores Black y Lupin vayan de inmediato a la enfermería, cuando acaben vengan a mi despacho, y no quiero excusas, porque si no se presentan les quitare a su casa 200 puntos por cada uno de ustedes.  
  
----------------------2 horas después en el despacho de MacGonagall--------- -----------------  
  
-Pero que creéis que es esto un Rin, las clases no son para practicar lucha libre y ni para que resolváis vuestros problemas, señor Lupin nunca espere de usted un comportamiento tan salvaje, pensé que sabia controlarse y que tenía el suficiente cerebro para que no le afectaran las burlas o las bromas del señor Black, por tal comportamiento le quitare 10 puntos, en cuanto a usted señor Black me parece que ya no tengo nada que decirle, supongo que ya se sabe todos mis discursos de memoria-Sirius soltó una risilla-aunque eso no es motivo de alegría sino de vergüenza, por el comportamiento de esta mañana de le quitare 20 puntos-Sirius iba a reclamar pero la profesora Macgonagall lo corto-y ni se le ocurra quejarse que se lo tiene bien merecido.  
  
-Señores Black y Lupin su castigo será ayudar al guardabosque Hagrid a cuidar el Bosque Prohibido durante 2 meses, si eso incluye entrar en el Bosque Prohibido entrareis, así que no quiero quejas, empezareis pasado mañana ahora os podéis retirar. Ha y señor Black como vuelva a pasar por este despacho porque se ha peleado o me vengan alumnos o profesores con una queja sobre usted le quitare 100 puntos a su casa, así que ándese con cuidado, ya se pueden retirar.  
  
Remus estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos, nadie que le viera en estos momentos reconocería que era ese chico tranquilo y amable. Lupin todavía no entendía como es que le tenia que pasar eso a él, su destino era muy cruel.  
  
Lo que quedaba de día y el siguiente pasaron sin mayor percance.  
  
Por fin había llegado la primera noche de su castigo. Remus y Sirius habían quedado en la entrada del Gran Comedor para ir juntos a la cabaña de Hagrid, Remus se había intentado oponer, pero la profesora MacGonagall no había querido oír sus suplicas.  
  
Al llegar a la cabaña de Hagrid, este ya los esperaba fuera con su ballesta al hombro y Fang a su lado. -Hola chicos-Sirius le saludo con una alegre sonrisa y Remus solo respondió un inaudible hola-hoy entraremos al Bosque. Estos últimos días han venido a mi cabaña nagas con cortes, moratones, flechas incrustadas a su piel etc., necesito saber quien o que las esta hiriendo y también recolectar rosas de estrellas para poder curarlas.  
  
---------No es obligatorio leer solo para quien le interés saber que son  
las nagas------  
  
N.A: Para quien no lo sepa las nagas son serpientes semidivinas hindúes con cara humana, generalmente de mujer. Seres de sangre fría que poseen bonitas escamas y ojos grandes y brillantes, casi luminiscentes, y que pueden medir de 3 a 6 metros.  
  
Tienen un gran encanto, cualidad que las hace muy poderosas sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia. Son enormemente inteligentes, sabias y pacientes.  
  
Prueba de ello es que son capaces de pasar horas inmóviles vigilando a un enemigo. Descansan en un estado semiconsciente por lo que difícilmente se las puede sorprender. Habitan en climas cálidos.  
  
No suelen alejarse de sus guaridas, que son agujeros profundos o alguna ruina oscura. Preparan en su territorio trampas para los intrusos, a los que primero atacan con magia, y una vez agotados sus poderes, atacan con su mordedura venenosa.  
  
Existen 3 tipos de nagas:  
  
Naga acuática  
  
De color verde esmeralda, tiene dibujos reticulados marrones y ojos verdes. Suele habitar en aguas dulces. Son neutrales, por lo que rara vez atacan a no ser que se vean amenazadas.  
  
Naga guardiana  
  
Posee un aroma floral característico, ojos dorados y escamas verde-doradas. Es de naturaleza noble, por lo que suele avisar a los intrusos e incluso los entierra después de la batalla. Es capaz de escupir veneno y matar así, aunque también puede usar la mordedura y la constricción.  
  
Naga espíritu  
  
De todas las nagas, ésta es la que posee los rasgos faciales más humanos. Tiene el pelo y los ojos castaños y sus escamas son negras y rojas. Son perversas y causan daño a cualquier ser que se encuentran, y a menudo, sin avisar. Estas nagas no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para ejercer la constricción, pero poseen una mirada capaz de paralizar.  
  
N.A: Esta información la he sacado de la pagina Web con el consentimiento de su autora, ósea que no me demande, y para quien le interesan estas cosas les recomiendo la página, ya que esta muy buena.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
Sirius y Remus se quedaron igual que antes con la explicación sabían lo que eran las nagas, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que eran las rosas de estrellas, por sus caras Hagrid debió imaginar que no habían entendido nada, así que antes que ninguno pudiera preguntar, Hagrid ya les estaba contando que eran las rosas de estrellas.  
  
-Las rosas de estrellas son flores en forma de estrella que desprenden un brillo dorado o plateado depende de que tipo sean. Si son rosas de estrellas reinas desprenden un brillo dorado y si sin rosas de estrellas reyes desprenden un brillo plateado. Pueden ser rojas o rosas, azules o blancas. Hay un tercer grupo que es las que buscamos, el brillo que desprenden es una mezcla de dorado y plateado y tienen todos los colores existentes mezclados dando un tono casi irreal y etéreo a sus pétalos.( Lo se no sirvo para describir cosas --)  
  
-Ahora será mejor que marchemos hacía el Bosque o se nos hará tarde.  
  
Los tres humanos y el perro, se dirigieron al Bosque en el cual, se adentraban cada vez mas, siguiendo un caminillo de tierra y fango. Al cabo de unos 30 minutos llegaron a un cruce.  
  
-Bueno aquí nos tendremos que separar, Remus y Sirius vallan por la derecha yo iré por la izquierda-los dos muchachos solo asintieron-ya os he descrito las rosas de estrellas, así que debo suponer que no tendréis problemas en reconocerlas, acostumbran a estar alrededor de los lagos y cerca de los álamos y las acacias-Hagrid saco de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta dos cestas azules y se las entrego-lo mejor para poder cogerlas es tener una navaja negra-Sirius buscó entre sus bolsillos y saco una navaja negra-si que vienes preparado Sirius-Remus solo pudo rodar sus ojos -bueno como ya veo que estáis preparados nos separaremos, solo dos cosas, no os salgáis del camino es muy peligroso y cuando estéis cerca de una acacia intentad no haced ruidos, si los hacéis os podría costar la vida- A los chicos les recorrió un estremecimiento después de las advertencias de Hagrid-os espero aquí dentro de cinco horas, si tenéis algún problema lanzad al aire centellas rojas, enseguida iré a ayudaros.  
  
Después de estas indicaciones los hombres se separaron. Sirirus y Remus llevaban caminando como dos horas y todavía no habían encontrado nada. Paso un rato mas y llegaron a una llanura donde en el mismo centro había un gran lago rodeado por arbustos con rosas de estrellas. Los dos chicos se acercaron.  
  
Mientras Sirius cortabas las flores con su navaja negra, Remus iba caminando al rededor del lago. Black ya había acabado de cortar las flores y busco con la mirada a su compañero para que siguieran buscando, pero lo que vio lo dejo paralizado. Remus se había subido a un pequeño montículo de tierra que había junto al lago para poder verlo mejor y de repente una naga acuática apareció frente a él, haciendo que diese un paso en falso y se cayese al lago.  
  
Sirius no supo porque pero una angustia se apodero de su ser y una opresión reino en su corazón. No supo como ni cuando, pero cuando salió del trance estaba en la orilla del lago con un Remus inconsciente y pálido en sus brazos. Sirius no sabia que hacer, hasta que de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho una vez su hermana. Muy ruborizado acerco su rostro al de Remus juntando sus labios, alrededor de ellos se formo una espesa neblina azul que los envolvió, para poco segundos después desaparecer.  
  
Remus poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia y sintió una opresión en sus labios y sin darse cuenta respondió a aquel beso. Sirius al sentir como Remus empezaba a reaccionar, se dispuso a separarse pero para su sorpresa Lupin lo abrazo y empezó a mover suavemente sus labios contra los suyos. Black se quedo sorprendido pero se dejo llevar por el momento y antes de sumergirse en ese momento un pensamiento le paso por la mente, que pasaría cuando Remus abriera los ojos y viera que a quien estaba besando era a su peor enemigo, pero en esos momentos no le importo, porque tenia que reconocerlo, se había pasado todos estos años molestándolo porque quería atraer su atención, quería que solo lo mirase a él, que solo estuviera pensando en el, por fin había descubierto que era aquel sentimiento que lo había inundado desde la primera vez que lo vio en el anden 9/4, era amor, se había enamorado de ese chico de cabellos color paja y ojos dorados como los rayos del sol al amanecer.  
  
Remus no quería despertar de ese sueño, pero sentía que debía abrir los ojos, al hacerlo se quedo sorprendido, estaba abrazando y besando a Black a su peor enemigo, pero no sabia porque aquello no le resultaba asqueroso o repugnante, sino todo lo contrario era una sensación cálida y agradable, hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así de bien, así que volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se dejo llevar por la situación.  
  
Sirius acostó en el pasto a Remus mientras le besaba el cuello. Lupin no opuso resistencia y pequeños gemidos empezaron a salir de sus labios.  
  
Sirius fue mas allá y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Remus. Ante esta acción Remus reaccionó y se separo bruscamente de Sirius. -¡¡¡¡Pero que estas haciendo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Te has vuelto loco o que!!!! Ni se te ocurra contarle esto a nadie y ni te me acerques. 


	2. reconciliaciones

Elian: Ya estoy de vuelta, bueno quiero agradecerles a las personas que me han enviado reviews que son Anny Pervert Snape y Presea Lancelot, tambien quiero agradecerles a Jill-chan por ayudarme a subir mi historia sin ella no lo habria conseguido y a Uliawen por ayudarme a subir el segundo chap y con el problema de los reviews, una vez mas gracias a todas.  
  
AVISO: Hace poco me di cuenta de que hay otra historia con el mismo nombre que la mía, ahora no recuerdo quien es la escritora pero si lee esto o si alguien que la conozca lo lee quiero PEDIRLE DISCULPAS, yo no lo sabia y me entere hace poco cuando vagaba por la web así que en cuanto sepa como cambiarle el titulo a la historia lo pienso cambiar, vuelvo a pedirle disculpas a la escritora y disculparme si le e causado algún problema y le puedo asegurar que no fue intencionadamente, si después de esto alguien sigue resentido pos podéis enviarme un e-mail o un review.  
  
Elian: Ahora si sin mas cosas que decir al fic  
  
Sirius fue mas allá y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de Remus. Ante esta acción Remus reaccionó y se separo bruscamente de Sirius. -¡¡¡¡Pero que estas haciendo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Te has vuelto loco o que!!!! Ni se te ocurra contarle esto a nadie y ni te me acerques.  
  
Sirius bajo la vista apenado y se levanto, para después ir a buscar las dos cestas con las rosas.  
  
Los chicos decidieron que era mejor volver, durante el camino no se dirigieron la palabra, al llegar al cruce Hagrid ya los esperaba y se les quedo mirando algo sorprendido.  
  
Sirius venia cabizbajo y Remus molesto y los dos sucios, con las ropas desarregladas y sonrojados. Hagrid decidió mejor no decir nada. Al llegar a los dormitorios, cada uno se fue a dormir (Remus y Sirius: ¿No nos tendríamos que duchar? Eili: Quien escribe vosotros o yo ¬¬ Remus y Sirius: -)  
  
Los días siguientes pasaron igual por la mañana asistían a sus clases y Remus ignoraba olímpicamente a Sirius, mientras que este había dejado de molestarlo. Por las noches iban al Bosque Prohibido, cuidaban del huerto de Hagrid o ayudaban a curar a los animales que acudían a la cabaña.  
  
Esta era la última semana de su castigo y Remus estaba pensativo, al principio pensó que le alegraría cuando llegase la última semana, pero no era así un sentimiento que no podía definir rondaba día y noche por su mente y el nombre de Sirius parecía que había sido tatuado en su corazón.  
  
Remus estaba en clase de Historia de la Magia y por increíble que parezca no estaba prestando atención a la clase (Harry: Eso no es increíble es normal Aparece Eili con traje de sargento: La manía que tenéis de interrumpirme ya os la podéis ir quitando, porque el próximo que lo haga se va a ganar un viaje gratis a Siberia de acuerdo ¬-¬ Todos: Bruja) si no que estaba observando a Sirius y eso no le gustaba nada, desde cuando el miraba a su peor enemigo. -Desde que te gusta. Otra vez esa molesta vocecilla en su cabeza apareció. -Cállate, nadie te a dado vela en este entierro. -Hay perdón señor gruñón se ha enfadado. Haber cuando dejamos de ocultarnos la verdad y decidimos ser sinceros con nosotros mismo. -¡¡¡Que te calles y te largues!!! Llevas semanas atormentándome, porque no te vas a tomar unas vacaciones y me dejas en paz. -Pero bueno, que te crees que estoy aquí por gusto, a mi ya me gustaría coger un avión y irme a las Islas Canarias y no tener que volver a ver tu horrible cara, pero el trabajo es el trabajo y me aguanto, y mira si no te gusta te aguantas, niñato, mocoso, enano... -Oye déjame de insultarme que te escucho. La vocecilla en su cabeza lo ignoro completamente y lo siguió insultando. Remus desistió en su empeño de que aquella vocecilla dejara de insultarlo y siguio con sus pensamientos.  
  
La verdad es que desde el incidente del Bosque no habían hablado y Remus estaba confundido, por un lado su corazón y la vocecilla sin nombre (Vocecilla: Laia me llamo Laia Eili: oo Vale Laia, nadie me hace caso ) y Laia le reprendían por haber tratado así a Sirius y por otra parte su mente le decía que había echo lo correcto ¿a quien creer? Ese era su dilema.  
  
De pronto una estrofa de una canción muggle le vino a la mente. Como vas a prohibirle al corazón enamorarse Su cara obtuvo un color rojizo intenso. Como podía ser, negaba rotundamente que estuviera enamorado de Sirius. Ay no, le había llamado por su nombre, algo le estaba afectando.  
  
Una mano agitando su hombro le devolvió a la realidad, al lado suyo estaba Sirius. Remus lo miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero esto no lo intimido. -¿Que quieres?-su tono no salió tan frió como hubiera deseado -Hace diez minutos que la clase a terminado y tu todavía sigues aquí, además necesito hablar contigo. -No creo que haya nada de que hablar Remus estaba a punto de marcharse pero un hechizo por parte de Sirius le cerro la puerta. -Black abre inmediatamente esa puerta -Me estas suplicando-una sonrisa burlona estaba a punto de aparecer en su rostro. -No te lo estoy ordenando Remus saco su varita pero antes de poder conjurar ningún hechizo Sirius se la había quitado y lo había acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo, sujetando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.  
  
Tener el cuerpo de Sirius tan pegado al suyo lo ponía nervioso y su cuerpo estaba reaccionando involuntariamente al contacto. Sirius al darse cuenta sonrió, lo que provoco que Remus se pusiera más rojo de lo que estaba. Black empezó a besar el cuello de Remus sacándole a este pequeños gemidos. Sirius soltó las muñecas de Lupin para poder acariciar ese cuerpo que tanto había deseado desde ese día en el Bosque. Lupin pensó aprovechar esta oportunidad para escapar, pero no se podía engañar a si mismo, se había enamorado de ese bastardo que tenía enfrente y le encantaba todo lo que le estaba haciendo.  
  
Así que bajo sus manos y las enredo en el cabello de Sirius. Las caricias y los besos empezaron a subir de tono, poco después los dos se quedaron como los habían traído al mundo, pero Remus recobro la compostura y se separo unos centímetros de Sirius, no quería perder contacto con esa suave y tersa piel. Pero Black no se daba por vencido y seguía acariciando su pecho y besando su cuello. -Sirius aquí no, estamos en un aula, cualquiera podría entrar y vernos -Tranquilo le he echado un hechizo, es como si no existiera esta aula, nosotros podemos salir pero nadie puede entrar, así nadie nos puede interrumpir. -Pero... -Nada de peros la otra vez te escapaste pero esta vez no será así no te dejare marchar. Remus vio que sería imposible convencerlo así que decidió que lo mejor era disfrutar al máximo y se rindió a las caricias y a los besos.  
  
Sirius y Remus salían discretamente del aula de Historia de la Magia, rojos, sudorosos y con la ropa arrugada, cualquiera que los viera podría imaginarse sin problemas que es lo que estaban haciendo minutos antes en esa aula.  
  
Después de entregarse el uno al otro los dos chicos habían quedado agotados y se habían dormido, por consecuencia faltando a las clases que les quedaban. Ahora se dirigían al Gran Comedor para cenar.  
  
Al entrar fueron el centro de las miradas, eso produjo que Remus se pusiera como un tomate y que Sirius sonriera a mas no poder. Dumbledore se levanto y el silencio se hizo en la sala.  
  
-Alumnos me alegro de presentarles a los dos últimos integrantes de la banda de música que por problemas personales no han podido asistir a clases y han llegado algo tarde a la cena.  
  
Sirius y Remsu miraron al Director con cara de no entender nada.  
  
-Muchachos los espero en mi despacho después de la cena, para hablar de los últimos arreglos.  
  
Los chicos solo pudieron asentir y dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor.   
  
El Chap a sido un poco corto pero bueno en el siguiente ya salen las demás parejas. Por la canción ni me preguntéis porque la verdad yo no se si es una canción o no pero mientras escribía el fic tenía la frase rondándome por la cabeza y me pareció bien ponerla ahí, si alguien sabe que la frase si es una canción y sabe cual canción es y quien la canta le agradecería que me lo dijera. 


	3. Nuevas parejas

Elian: Muchas gracias por los reviews me animais a continuar subiendo los capítulos de mi historia.  
  
Presea Lancelot: Toda la razón una muy buena forma de reconciliarse / tus deseos son ordenes para mi y ya mismo actualizo y ya veras que si piensas que ahora esta interesante los siguientes capítulos lo estarán mas. Muchas gracias por tus reviews.  
  
Anny Pervert Snape's: Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo aunque como tu dices esta algo corto y sip este chap ya esta mas emocionante que los otros. Si ahora te da morbo lo de L/R con este chap ya veras y te adelanto que puede que me decida y haga un lemon o un lime de esta pareja. Te agradezco que le pidieras ayuda a Uliawen ya que ella me ha ayudado mucho, musas gracias /  
  
Slydawn: Aunque tu review no tenia nada que ver con la historia me gustaria participar en tu skyblog pero me tendras que decir como ir, pero si mi comentario tiene que ser en frances lo siento mucho poruqe ahora lo estoy estudiando todavía n lo entiendo mucho y no tengo el suficiente nivel como para hacer frases y menos escribir un texto, bueno ya me responderás, en mi bio están mis correos por si de caso te pongo el que mas utilizo panteralobayahoo.es  
  
Elian: Sin nada mas que decir al fic.  
  
-Alumnos me alegro de presentarles a los dos últimos integrantes de la banda de música que por problemas personales no han podido asistir a clases y han llegado algo tarde a la cena.  
  
Sirius y Remsu miraron al Director con cara de no entender nada.  
  
-Muchachos los espero en mi despacho después de la cena, para hablar de los últimos arreglos.  
  
Los chicos solo pudieron asentir y dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor.  
  
Fin del recuerdo   
  
Remus recordó como había comenzado su relación con Sirius mientras observaba el rostro de su amante al que los rayos del sol comenzaban a despertar. También recordó lo de la banda de música, fue un éxito total, la banda la componían Severus, Lucius, Sirius, Remus y Thami. Tres Slyterins y dos Gryffindors y aunque pareciera imposible los cinco se llevaban bien. Sevurus y Lucius tocaban la guitarra eléctrica, Sirius la batería, Remus el teclado y Thami era la solista. Pero por desgracia Remus y Sirius se habían distanciado mucho de James y Peter y estos de ellos, James y Lily siempre hiban juntos, ya que se habían echo novios y Peter había conocido a una chica de Ravenclaw ( Eili: La chica debería estar loca para aliarse con semejante rata de alcantarilla) con la que se llevaba muy bien. Si aquellos tiempos habían sido muy buenos pero ahora no todo era como antes. Lucius era un mortífago, Severus lo había sido pero la amistad entre ellos se había enfriado y solo se dirigían la palabra para insultarse y Thami estaba desaparecida, desde que se graduaron no sabían nada de ella, algunos comentaban que se había convertido en una mortífaga, pero Remus mantenía la pequeña esperanza que esos rumores no fueran verdad. Sirius abrió sus ojos perezosamente y saco a Remus de sus recuerdos. –Buenos días dormilón -Buenos días amor -¿Has dormido bien? -Siipp -Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar o nos quedaremos sin -¡¡¡No!!! Eso seria cruel Remus soltó una pequeña carcajada por ese comentario, después de bañarse entre caricias y besos los enamorados bajaron al Gran Comedor.  
  
Cuando bajaron al Gran Comedor ya todos estaban desayunando, después de saludar a los presentes se sentaron en la mesa donde solo estaban los profesores, el director, el trío maravillas y Draco que por problemas familiares se había quedado (Eli: mas adelante los verán je je je soy mala).  
  
De pronto dos personas encapuchadas y vestidas de negro, interrumpieron el tranquilo desayuno y se dirigieron a Dumbledore.  
  
Todos estaban asombrados menos Dumbledore, de pronto una de las figuras encapuchadas se le lanzo al cuello.  
  
-Papa, cuanto tiempo sin verte  
  
-Profesores encantada de volver a verlos  
  
El trio maravillas, Draco, Severus, Remus y Sirius se sorprendieron ¿desde cuándo Dumbledore tenía un hija y los profesores que sabían de todo esto?  
  
La encapuchada supuesta hija de Dumbledore se quito la capucha dejando ver a una chica de largos cabellos turquesas y ojos aguamarina que Sirius, Remus y Severus reconocieron como Thami, aquello ocasiono que Remus soltara una risa estúpida y se desmayara siendo asistido por Sirius que salvo a Remus de un dolor de cabeza por un par de semanas. Después de asistir a Remus y lograr que no se volviera a desmayar, los presentes miraron con cara de interrogación a Dumbledore, a Thami y al encapuchado que todavía no se sabian quien era.  
  
-Bueno supongo que deseáis una explicación -los presentes fijaron sus miradas en Dumbledore, el encapuchado se quedo parado junto a Remus cosa que a este le dio muy mala espina, y a Sirius un ataque de celos que hizo que sus hermosos ojos azules se volvieron de un verde intenso.  
  
El pobre de Remus no sabia que hacer por un lado tenia a un novio celoso y por otro un extraño que parecía muy interesado en él, aquello no era normal, pero Remus se sintió mas derrotado cuando fijo su vista en Dumbledore buscando ayuda y este solo le regalo una sonrisa nerviosa y de pena.  
  
-En primer lugar ella en verdad no es mi hija si no que yo la adopte.  
  
-¿Que quiere decir que se fue a un orfanato y la adopto, porque habría de hacer eso?-Ron enseguida se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata cuando recibió un coscorrón por parte de Hermione y una mirada asesina por parte de los demás.  
  
-No Ron yo no la fui a buscar si no que la encontré, un día iba paseando por los terrenos del castillo y me acerque al lago-Remus y Sirius se sonrojaron por el comentario ya que se acordaron de lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer cerca de un lago-allí encontré una cesta con un bebe, había una carta y me pedía que la cuidara como si fuera mi hija, la verdad yo estaba muy solo así que no vi nada de malo en cuidarla.  
  
Todos pusieron cara de enterados y ahora fijaron sus miradas en el encapuchado que no se había separado ni un instante del lado de Remus ni siquiera se había intimidado por la mirada que le estaba echando Sirius.  
  
-Me parece que ya te puedes quitarla capucha y dejarles saber quien eres, por ahora ya has echo sufrir bastante a Sirius y Remus-el encapuchado se quito la capucha y dejo ver unos cabellos dorados y lacios y unos ojos grises y fríos.  
  
A Remus la cara se le ilumino y no fue el único un chico de ojos azules no cambio su expresión pero sus ojos echaban chispas de alegría, Remus se echo a los brazos de Lucius dejando a los presentes estupefactos.  
  
-Luci-chan cuanto tiempo sin verte ¿que haces aquí? ¿no eras un mortífago? ¿cómo estas? ¿y tu familia? ¿porque no te comunicaste antes con nosotros?  
  
-Tranquilo Rem-chan no seas impaciente-Lucius soltó a Remus y se sentó a su lado no sin antes saludar a los presentes, para entonces Sirius ya se había calmado y su ataque de celos había acabado conocía a Lucius desde la infancia y sabía el aprecio que se tenían esos dos sin llegar a nada mas, mas les valía por su salud física y mental-He venido a acompañar a Thami y a ser el nuevo profesor de literatura, ya no soy un mortífago, deje de serlo desde antes de la caída de Voldemort-un escalofrió recorrió a los presentes-loa traicione y ayude a este bando, yo estoy bien, me he divorciado, a Narcissa no le hizo mucha gracia que traicionara a su señor, y no me comunique antes porque no era seguro.  
  
-Si me permiten estoy muy cansado y prefiero retirarme a mis aposentos- Draco hablo con voz fría, después de dirigir una mirada a todo el mundo salio del comedor sin tan siquiera saludar a su padre. Ante esta situación Lucius solo bajo la mirada y el comedor callo en un incomodo silencio.  
  
-Y Lucius-esta vez hablo Sirius-¿cómo que eres profesor de literatura?-los presentes menos Lucius no pudieron evitar las carcajadas de solo imaginarse al rubio delante de los alumnos con un libro en una mano, una tiza en otra y unas gafas de leer.  
  
A Lucius aquel comentario no le hizo ninguna gracia y así lo demostró frunciendo notablemente el entrecejo, acto que solo hizo que las carcajadas fueran en aumento.  
  
-Bueno, bueno creo que es mejor que nos dejemos de reír a costa de Lucius y le dejemos explicar porque esta aquí-Lucius mando una mirada agradecida a Dumbledore y se disponía a contar porque estaba allí cuando un grito se oyó por todo el castillo siendo reconocida la voz inmediatamente Draco Malfoy. Lucius fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse hacia la sala común de Slytherins seguido por los demás presentes.  
  
Al llegar la escena que contemplo fue demasiado para sus nervios. En medio de la sala estaba un Draco inconsciente a el cual le salía sangre a borbotones de la cabeza, a su lado un dragón plateado y un fénix dirigían sus miradas hacia la única ventana de la sala, por la cual a lo lejos se podía distinguir a tres figuras vestidas de negro que se alejaban del castillo en escobas.  
  
El fénix se acerco a Draco y derramo unas lagrimas sobre su herida mientras que el dragón iba desapareciendo lentamente y se iba convirtiendo en una espesa neblina verde que poco a poco iba envolviendo a Draco y al fénix.  
  
Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudieran reaccionar Draco desapareció enfrente de sus propias narices. Después de recuperar la conciencia tras de lo sucedido y viendo que ya nada podrían hacer, trasladaron a un inconsciente Malfoys a la enfermería.  
  
-Creo que será mejor que alguien se quede cuidando al señor Malfoys mientras los demás nos dedicamos a investigar que a pasado con Draco, Severus en este caso creo que serás el mas indicado para decirle al señor Malfoys todo lo que a pasado ya que tu eres el que lo conoce mejor.  
  
-Lo siento profesor Dumbledore pero esta vez me niego rotundamente, usted no sabe como es Lucius con su hijo y por supuesto que yo no seré el que le de la fatídica noticia, no quiero acabar siendo comida para perros.  
  
Dumbledore miro esta vez a Sirius a Remus y a Thami los cuales se hicieron los desentendidos, puso cara de resignación y esta vez paso la mirada por todos los que estaban en la sala y casi todos la rehuyeron. Dumbledore soltó una risita complacido y poso sus ojos en un chico pelirrojo y con muchas pecas.  
  
-Bueno como nadie quiere quedarse he decidido que el mejor que le puede dar la noticia al señor Malfoys puede ser Ron.  
  
Todos los presentes lo miraron como si le faltara un tornillo y algún que otro pensó que le faltaba mas de uno.  
  
-Mejor nos vamos hiendo.  
  
Antes de salir Dumbledore le guiño un ojo a Ron haciendo que este se pusiera tan colorado que incluso un tomate lo envidiaría.  
  
Cuando todos se marcharon el pelirrojo se acerco a la cama donde descansaba Lucius y se sentó en una silla que anteriormente había cogido y la había colocado al lado de donde reposaba el rubio.  
  
Cuidadosamente intentando no despertarlo acaricio sus cabellos, eran tan suaves como pensaba y sin darse cuenta Morfeo lo atrapo en sus brazos y lo dejo dormido sobre el pecho de Malfoys.  
  
La biblioteca estaba llena de murmullos y ruido de hojas pasando rápidamente. Todos estaban allí intentando encontrar una solución al problema que se les había presentado inoportunamente en plenas vacaciones de navidad. Había sido raro pero estas vacaciones solo se habían quedado cuatro estudiantes para sorpresa de algunos, disgusto de otros y alegría del resto.  
  
Lucius empezó a despertar y sintió un peso sobre su pecho, después de abrir los ojos y acostumbrarse al sol que entraba por las ventas de la enfermería descubrió que aquel peso era un cuerpo con un cabello rojo incandescente como el fuego y que brillaba mas gracias a los rayos del sol.  
  
Siempre pensó que su alguna vez llegaba a estar en una situación parecida enseguida apartaría a la persona que había osado hacer esto, ya que ni siquiera a Narcisa le permitió alguna vez hacer eso, la verdad solo habían dormido una vez juntos y fue cuando procrearon a Draco, las siguientes noches durmieron en camas separadas que estaban en cuartos diferentes lo mas alejados de la habitación del otro, pero esta vez era diferente un calor indescriptible recorría su pecho haciendo que aquel ser que descansaba placidamente sobre su pecho pareciera todo un ángel de fuego.  
  
Inconscientemente llevo su mano hacia los cabellos de aquel ángel y los acaricio.  
  
Ron al sentir las caricias se fue despertando y al darse cuenta de quien era el que se las proporcionaba cerro sus ojos y se siguió haciendo el dormido para que nunca acabara.  
  
"Profesor Dumbledore le debo una, esto se lo agradeceré durante todo mi vida"  
  
Ron dejo de pensar y puso su mente en blanco y se dedico a disfrutar de las caricias y de aquel ser que se las proporcionaba.  
  
Llevaban horas buscando información sobre lo que había pasado en la mañana pero no habían conseguido nada. Esta situación hacía que Sirius, Remus, Severus y Thami los cuales eran los mas apegados a Lucius se desesperaran y empezaran a refunfuñar y lanzar maldiciones y palabras inapropiadas en un colegio a diestro y siniestro.  
  
-Creo que lo mejor será que descansemos y para eso que mejor que una buena cena.  
  
Todos concordaron con el director y se dieron cuenta de que se habían pasado casi todo el día en la biblioteca.  
  
A paso lento y cansado se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.  
  
Harry y Hermione se disculparon y se encaminaron hacía la enfermería para ver como estaba Ron.  
  
Ron cogió suficiente valor y levanto su rostro al cual lo bañaban los rayos del sol del atardecer y con sus ojos azules como el cielo en un día de pleno sol miro directamente a los plateados del mayor.  
  
Lucius pensó que no podría haber visto mas perfección junta en un solo ser y casi sin darse cuenta fue acercando su rostro al del pequeño.  
  
Cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse el orgullo Malfoys salió a flote y le hizo ver con una mirada fría lo que estaba a punto de hacer.  
  
Lucius reacciono inmediatamente y se aparto brusca y rápidamente del Wesley. Ron estaba confundido hacía un minuto estaba a punto de cumplirse su mas anhelado sueño y ahora estaba soportando un mirada cargada de desprecio y superioridad, o dios se estaba volviendo loco.  
  
-¿Que crees que hacías Wesley? por dios lo que e estado a punto de hacer yo un Malfoys a punto de besar a un Wesley, pobretón e inculto. Ahora fuera de aquí y no te hagas sueños entre nosotros dos nunca habrá mas que una relación de odio así que sal de aquí imbécil.  
  
A Ron nunca le habían dolido tanto unas palabras como aquella vez, como harías que no te afectaran si te lo decía la persona de la cual estabas enamorado.  
  
Lágrimas cristalinas se estaban formando en sus preciosos ojos pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba no las dejaba salir delante de aquel ser frió y despreciable, así que con toda la sangre fría que pudo reunir hablo intentado que la voz no le sonara dolorosa, triste, destrozada, sino fría y venenosa.  
  
-Tu hijo a desaparecido y no se sabe donde esta, todos están buscando alguna información en la biblioteca.  
  
Y salió de la enfermeria dando un portazo y con lágrimas que le bajaban como cascadas por su mejillas, por el camino se encontró a Harry y a Hermione y les dijo que necesitaba estar solo y los dejo confundidos, preocupados y como miradas de odio dirigidas a la enfermería porque tenían el presentimiento de que sus lágrimas eran producto del ser que estaba allí.  
  
Elian: ¿Lo de que Dumbledore tenía una hija lo puede yo? Me parece que todavía no lo e asimilado pero bueno Lucius a sido muy malo pero dentro de poco yo ya are que se arrepienta bueno hasta el próximo chap. 


	4. Remordimientos

Elia: Bueno el cuarto capitulo con algo de retraso gomen nasai e ue no e estado muy inspirada aunque me ha gustado como a quedado.  
  
Presea Lancelot: Tengo problemas con el ordenador y el muy hijo de su gran madre computodora no me deja acceder al correo asi que se que me mandaste reviews porque lo lei pero como ace tanto tiempo pos no me acuerdo, si preguntabas algo o tenias alguna duda siento no poder contestártela, aun asi te agradezco que me hayas dejado reviews en todos los capitulos me animas mucho. MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!!!!  
  
Ahora si dejando de molestarlo al fic.  
  
Y salió de la enfermeria dando un portazo y con lágrimas que le bajaban como cascadas por su mejillas, por el camino se encontró a Harry y a Hermione y les dijo que necesitaba estar solo y los dejo confundidos, preocupados y como miradas de odio dirigidas a la enfermería porque tenían el presentimiento de que sus lágrimas eran producto del ser que estaba allí.  
  
En el Gran comedor reinaba el silencio y el aire estaba tenso. Harry y Hermione miraban con desprecio a Lucius el cual no les hacía ni caso pero se le notaba preocupado y triste y miraba de vez en cuando a Ron el cual estaba en un estado deplorable, no hablaba y mantenía su mirada fija en el plato mientras revolvía desganadamente el puré de patatas.  
  
Los demás presentes miraban la escena sin saber que hacer. Cuando la cena termino todos suspiraron de alivio y cada uno se fue a hacer lo que tenían que hacer. Ron se dirigió al lago. Harry y Hermione entendieron que era mejor dejarlo y cada uno se fue por su lado Hermione a la biblioteca y Harry a la Torre de Astronomía a pensar en un sentimiento que le estaba carcomiendo desde hace mucho tiempo.  
  
Los profesores se fueron a la sala de profesores para discutir algunas cosas del siguiente trimestre, Dumbledore se fue a su despacho y los componentes de la banda se dirigieron a la sala común de Slytheryns para charlar de los viejos tiempos y saber mas sobres sus vidas después del colegio.  
  
Lucius se disculpo y se dirigió a los terrenos de castillo para despejar su mente. Sus pasos le llevaban hacía el Bosque Prohibido pero de pronto una voz angelical que provenía del lago lo atrajo y no pudo resistir su curiosidad y cambio sus pasos para ir hacía el lago.  
  
Se que los horóscopos no ayudan Y que las cartas disimulan Cuando pregunto por ti Se que esto va a ser muy complicado Un giro de 300 grados Pero todo sea por ti.  
  
Ya se que cada cual tiene su precio Pero el mío esta en tu pecho Desde el día en que te vi Y se que tienes confiscada mi alma Y donde empieza mi falda Has marcado el porvenir.  
  
Y sin ti, mi día esta enterrado Hasta los huesos del sofá Y cayendo mas abajo Sin ti mi dia esta enterrado Y hasta encontrarle solución parece complicado Sin ti, mi día esta enterrado Debajo de cualquier sillón Vencido, lento, raro Sin ti mi día esta enterrado Inhabitable y desolado.  
  
Yo se que colonizas mis orillas Y que en mi séptima costilla Has fundado una ciudad Ya se que soy tus ojos mas mi tiempo Un cuarto de cualquier momento Multiplicado si tu estas.  
  
Ya se que cada cual tiene su precio Pero el mío esta en tu pecho Desde el día en que te vi Y se que tienes confiscada mi alma Y donde empieza mi falda Has marcado el porvenir.  
  
Y sin ti, mi día esta enterrado Hasta los huesos del sofá Y cayendo mas abajo Sin ti mi dia esta enterrado  
  
Y hasta encontrarle solución parece complicado  
  
Sin ti, mi día esta enterrado Debajo de cualquier sillón Vencido, lento, raro Sin ti mi día esta enterrado Inhabitable y desolado.  
  
Al acercarse mas Lucius pudo divisar a la persona que cantaba y su corazón dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que era Ron.  
  
No supo porque pero las palabras de odio y de desprecio le vinieron a la mente como un torbellino y un sentimiento de culpabilidad mezclado con algo mas que no pudo descifrar inundo todo su ser. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así y odiaba sentirse así.  
  
Lo único que atinó a hacer fue salir de allí lo mas rápido posible y alejarse de aquel ser con aquella perfección que daba miedo. Pero lo que mas miedo le daba era lo que estaba sintiendo por aquel ángel algo que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.  
  
En la Torre de Astronomía el chico-que-vivió miraba el cielo con un aire nostálgico a su alrededor. Hacía poco que había aceptado que estaba enamorado de su peor enemigo Draco Malfoys el cual estaba desaparecido. Ay dios se sentía miserable como podía haberse enamorado de ese engendro mal nacido, egocéntrico, vanidoso . Bueno aquel que dijera que del odio al amor solo hay un paso tenía razón.  
  
Los recuerdos de Harry le llevaron a su infancia con los Dursleys, la muerte de sus padres, los insultos y las peleas con Malfoys, la traición de Peter, la resurrección de Voldemort, la batalla final, el combate contra Voldemort y a todos sus víctimas y eso fue lo que mas le golpeo, los recuerdos de los cuerpos quemados, mutilados y destrozados, algunos incluso degollados y todo porque por una estúpida guerra por ser el mas fuerte, por ser el mejor, por dominar a los demás. Es que nadie se salvaba incluso Dumbledore tenía su parte de culpa, pero que se le va hacer el pasado es pasado y no se puede cambiar por mucho que uno lo desee.  
  
Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos y a bajar pos sus mejillas y lloro por todo y por todos, por su sufrimiento, por el de los demás, por su miserable vida y por su amor imposible, porque eso era lo que era un amor imposible como iba a fijarse Draco Malfoys en él. Malfoys podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera a sus pies, porque habría de fijarse en un hombre, en su peor enemigo, en Harry Potter, en el niño-que- vivió.  
  
Y así entre lágrimas y recuerdos se quedo dormido y Morfeo se compadeció de él y le dejo tener una noche sin sueños en completa paz, sin recuerdos atormentadores y sin sentimientos amargos.  
  
Ron observaba el lago en el cual se reflejaban la luna y las estrellas. Aquel no era su día de suerte. Tenía la oportunidad de declarar su amor a la persona mas especial para él y este le dejaba claro que no quería nada con él.  
  
Joder su vida era un completo asco solo eso le pasaba a él.  
  
Un sentimiento de tristeza y amargura que intentaba ocultar detrás de su rabia lo venció y se apodero de su ser, no lo podía negar su vida estaba hundida ¿ahora que haría?  
  
Aquel tonto era toda su vida, desde segundo que lo vio saliendo del despacho de Dumbledore se enamoro perdidamente. Él nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista pero ahora no lo podía negar y odiaba sentirse así frustrado, resentido, dolido, humillado, triste.  
  
Mientras su mente divagaba en los recuerdos de los últimos años tomo una decisión, a partir de ahora nadie mas le lastimaría, no se volvería a enamorar de nadie, había decidido que se volvería frío y calculador, no volvería a consentir que nadie mas le dañara.  
  
Sabía que sería difícil pero nadie dijo que la vida era fácil y la suya desde un principio nunca lo había sido.  
  
Con esa decisión tomada se levanto del pasto y se dirigió al castillo sin darse cuenta que unos ojos azules tras de unas gafas de media luna lo miraban con tristeza.  
  
La antigua banda de música estaba reunida y conversaba animadamente en la sala común de Slhyteryns, que ahora con el fuego que ardía en su chimenea y las voces alegres que resonaban en las paredes de piedra la hacía parecer una sala mas cálida y acogedora y no la mazmorra fría y lúgubre que demostraba siempre ante sus visitantes .  
  
Thami y Remus lograron convencer a Sirius y Severus y los dos habían echo las paces aunque todavía quedaba algo de resentimiento entre ellos.  
  
En unas de las paredes se abrió un agujero y dejo pasar a una figura de porte elegante.  
  
Saludo a todos, se disculpo y se dirigió a los aposentos que se le había sido asignado momentos antes cuando se había encontrado con Dumbledore.  
  
Remus no pudo evitar preocuparse y con miradas de ánimo y apoyo de los demás siguió a Lucius.  
  
Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amigo tan triste y ensimismado en si misma como lo estaba ahora y una vaga sospecha le decía que aquel estado tenía que ver con Ron.  
  
Después de que Lucius girara en un pasillo a la izquierda y entrara dentro de una habitación con una puerta de roble macizo con grabados de serpientes, basiliscos, dragones y vampiros entro Remus.  
  
Al sentir otra presencia Lucius se giro sorprendido y al ver a Remus se tranquilizo.  
  
-¿Lucius estas bien?-Remus se sentó al lado de Lucius en la gran cama con dosel qeu había en medio de la habitación, donde también habían varios mubles de cuero negro, una chimenea en la cual un fuego ardía iluminando débilmente la habitación y una gran alfombra plateada que cubría todo el suelo de la habitación.  
  
-Claro ¿porque los preguntas Remus?-Lucius se notaba nerviosos y entintaba disimularlo con su carácter de hombre de hielo pero eso con Remus no funcionaba el cual lo miro inquisitivamente.  
  
-Empieza a cantar que esos truquitos conmigo no funcionan, sabes perfectamente que no me chupo el dedo-risitas nerviosas por parte de Lucius y miradas furiosas por parte de Remus, el cual se canso del estúpido juego el que estaba jugando Lucius así que sin mas se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse dirigiendo sus pasos a la puerta de roble con los gravados, ante esta acción Lucius se sorprendió.  
  
-¿A dónde vas Remus?-Remus se detuvo pero no se digno a girarse.  
  
-Como veo que no me tienes la suficiente confianza para contarme lo que te pasa me marcho-el tono que utilizaba Remus se notaba herido, furioso y decepcionado cosa que no le gusto a Lucius el cual decidido a no hacer mas daño a nadie mas por ese día dejo su orgullo de lado como siempre lo hacía cuando estaba con su mejor amigo Remus.  
  
-Perdóname Remus hoy me han pasado demasiadas cosas y no me estoy portando bien con las personas a las que les importo y se preocupan por mi, me perdonas te vuelves a sentar aquí conmigo y te cuento porque estoy así-en el rostro de Remus se formo una sonrisa-No se, no se Lucius has sido muy malo conmigo-aunque quería aparentar que estaba enfadado su tono delataba diversión, cosa que hizo sonreír a Lucius el cual decidio seguirle el juego a Remus-Vamos Rem-chan no seas malo y ven aquí ya te e pedido disculpas- Remus se giro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y se tiro encima de Lucius al cual aplasto contra la cama consiguiendo casi matarlo por asfixia.  
  
-Ahora si Luci-chan empieza acantar-Lucisu respiro profundamente y le relato todo lo que le había pasado ese día. A medida que le contaba todo a Remus se sentía mas culpable y miserable que en todas sus vidas juntas y sus gélidos ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas .  
  
Al terminar el relato Remus lo miraba con una mezcla de pena, compresión y enfado a lo cual Lucius no pudo mas que echarse a los brazos de su amigo y llorar como nunca lo había echo, se sentía el ser mas miserable sobre la faz de la tierra. ( Elian: Nunca os habéis sentido así porque yo si y no es nada agradable lo digo por propia experiencia.)  
  
Remus lo consoló y le susurro palabras tiernas y tranquilizadoras al oído mientras le acariciaba la espalda. Cuando Lucius se había mas o menos tranquilizado Remsu le hablo.  
  
-Ahora Lucius lo que debemos saber es que si a ti te gusta Ron-un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Lucius y Remus soltó una risilla cómplice haciendo enfadar a Lucius el cual se separo de su amigo y le dio la espalda notablemente molesto y con el entrecejo fruncido.  
  
Después de esta acción Remus no pudo reprimir la risa mas y se empezó a reír allí mismo delante de un Lucius con cara de pocos amigos.  
  
Pocos minutos después tras revolcarse por la cama, caerse al suelo y seguir riéndose hasta que le dolieron las costillas, Remus trataba de conseguir que Lucius dejara de estar enfuruñado y le hablara, un par de cosquillas, unas risas y comentarios sarcásticos consiguieron que Lucius volviera a estar alegre.  
  
-Bueno Luci-chan ahora lo único que debes hacer es hablar con Ron pedirle disculpas y decirle que a ti también te gusta.  
  
-Y a ti quien te ha dicho que me gusta ese niñato.  
  
-En primer lugar no es un niñato, en segundo lugar me lo has dicho tu mismo el sonrojo de tus mejillas cuando te lo pregunte y en tercer lugar te mereces ser al fin feliz-una sonrisa sincera y agradecida se formo en el rostro de Lucius el cual se abrazo a Remus y escondió su rostro en su cuello.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrió.  
  
-Si hubiera sabido que estabais así de cariñosos hubiera venido mas tarde- la voz burlona de Severus resonó en el cuarto.  
  
Tras Severus aparecieron Thami y Sirius el cual aparto de un empujón a Lucius de Remus y abrazo posesivamente a este último, el empujón ocasiono que Lucius se cayera de la cama, lo que provoco risas por parte de los presentes ( Elian: Se nota mucho que me encanta reírme a costa de Lucius)  
  
-¿Porque siempre me pasa todo a mi?-el comentario provoco mas risas a las cuales se les añadió la risa de Lucius.  
  
Unos pasos acercándose detuvieron las risas una cabellera roja como el fuego y unos azules como el hielo hicieron aparición.  
  
-Dumbledore dice que nos espera a todos en su despacho-después de un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte de todos Ron se dio da la vuelta y se fue por donde vino.  
  
Todos notaron el cambio en Ron la voz fría como cuchillos, el aura congelada la cual ya no desprendía la calidez que siempre dejaba sentir a los demás y los ojos vacíos, sin sentimientos llenos de rabia, dolor, odio e ira.  
  
Lucius se sintió muy mal en ese momento, sabía que ese cambio se debía a él, todo era por su culpa y bajo la vista arrepentido, si su orgullo no fuera tan alto y su arrogancia tan grande ahora mismo podría estar con Ron, los dos juntos disfrutando de la preciosa noche que hacía esa madrugada.  
  
Los presentes notaron el cambio en Lucius pero decidieron mejor no decir nada, lo que tuvieran que arreglar esos dos lo harían entre ellos, los demás no se podían inmiscuir.  
  
Así que todos mas tristes o mas alegres se dirigieron al despacho del director para saber que quería aquel viejo loco a aquellas horas de la noche.  
  
El panorama en el despacho no era el mejor.  
  
Harry tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y la mirada en el suelo.  
  
Ron seguía con su porte y estaba algo alejado de los demás.  
  
Lucius no sabía que hacer y miraba de vez en cuando a Ron el cual no siquiera se daba por enterado.  
  
Los demás presentes estaban tristes por aquellos tres y no sabían que hacer, la tensión fue cortada por la voz de Dumbledore.  
  
-¿No tenéis hambre? Porque la verdad yo si aunque es algo tarde ¿A alguien le apetece té, café o pica-picas de limón?-los presentes lo miraron sin entender, ¿¡¡¡¡¡el director creía que ese era el mejor momento para andar pensando en aperitivos!!!!!!!!!!!??????, estas palabras confirmaron las teorías de algunos que pensaban que el director tenía mas de un cable suelto.  
  
La ocurrencia de Dumbledore sirvió para relajar un poco la tensión en el ambiente y las tres personas que estaban en peor estado emocional sonrieron ante las ocurrencias de aquel viejo chiflado.  
  
Después de repartir los aperitivos y dejar mas en el centro de la habitación sobre una mesita de ruedas el director hablo.  
  
-Os he llamado a estas horas de la noche porque me gustaría comentaros el incidente de esta mañana-los presentes asintieron-Lucius tu como padre del desaparecido desearías decir algo ( Eili: Oh dios mío eso sonó como un funeral)  
  
-Bueno si, que no hay que preocuparse por su repentina desaparición, el fénix y el dragón son las mascotas de mi hijo y seguramente lo han salvado y llevado a un lugar mas seguro, dentro de poco volverá a aparecer en el colegio-todos suspiraron aliviados Draco Malfoys no era la mejor persona del mundo pero tampoco es que se mereciera morir.  
  
-Bueno como todo esta dicho todo el mundo a la cama, que a quien dios le ayuda madruga-todos los presentes se quedaron con cara de "Que burradas esta diciendo este"  
  
-Profesor el dicho es a quien madruga dios le ayuda.  
  
-Ah pero me parecía a mi que sonaba algo mal  
  
A los presentes les apareció una gota extra grande ( Eili: Son esas gotas que aparecen en los animes y en los mangas)  
  
Todos se fueron despidiendo de los demás y se fueron dirigiendo a sus aposentos.  
  
Los últimos en salir fueron Ron y Lucius este último había decidido que no se rendiría tan fácilmente y que hablaría con Ron costara lo que costara, aunque esperaba que ese precio no fuera la vida, era demasiado guapo para morir --'U ( Eli: Estos personajes han salido demasiado vanidosos.)  
  
-Ron espera un momento necesito hablar contigo.  
  
-Que yo sepa no hay nada de que hablar.  
  
-Si, si hay de que hablar así que párate y escúchame.  
  
-Mira que te quede bien claro a mi nadie me da ordenes y menos tu.  
  
-Bueno tu lo has querido-en menos de un segundo Lucius había agarrado del brazo a Ron al cual ahora tenía aprisionado entre una pared y su cuerpo.  
  
A Ron aquello le gustaba y le desagradaba por partes iguales. Lucius no espero mas y acerco sus labios a los de Ron dándose el beso que antes no habían podido terminar.  
  
Ron no sabía que hacer podría ser una venganza por parte de Lucius puede que querría verlo humillado y destrozado, pero por otro lado quizás le correspondía ahora que mas tenía que perder así que sin mas se entrego a sus besos.  
  
Lucius sonrió mentalmente cuando Ron acepto el beso y se volvió una parte activa en el juego.  
  
Lucius quería cada vez mas de Ron así que sus manos bajaron por sus costados y se metieron por debajo de su jersey acariciando y de vez en cuando pellizcando la suave y tersa piel.  
  
Ron ya no sabía donde estaba, el mundo había desaparecido y solo estaban Lucius y él, haciendo cosas pocos aptas para menores. ( Severus: Tonta tu eres menor Elian: En primer lugar tonto tu y en segundo soy la escritora y me imorta tres pepinillos tu opinión capicci, a veces no se como me puedes caer tan bien aunque no sea de tu club de fans)  
  
Sin darse casi cuenta los dos ya estaban con el torso al descubierto y lo que no se dieron cuenta es que en una esquina del pasillo seis cabezas se asomaban y miraban con ojos pervertidos la escena hasta que uno con unos cabellos dorados salió del encanto y echo a los demás para darles a los recién "casados" algo de privacidad.  
  
Lucius recuperando algo de su cordura llevo a Ron entre besos y caricias a una de las aulas del pasillo y recosto a este en el escritorio del profesor, no era muy romántico pero ahora no tenia cabeza como para ponerse a transformar cosas.  
  
Elia: Se que habia dicho que aria un lemon pero todavía no me veo capaz, asi que pido mil y una disculpas y me despido hasta el siguiente capitulo que por lo que creo sera el penúltimo. 


End file.
